mybloodyvalentinefandomcom-20200214-history
Irene Donnely
_ Irene Donnely is a female supporting character in the film, My Bloody Valentine. Irene Donnely is played by American actress Betsy Rue. Irene Donnely is one of the victims of the pick axe killer. Though, Irene Donnely was lucky enough to survive her first encounter with the pick axe killer. However, when Irene Donnely encountered the pick axe killer the second time after 10 years since her last encounter with the killer, she was murdered brutally by the pick axe killer. In the film, My Bloody Valentine, most of the time, Irene Donnely was shown to be wearing her birthday suit, where all of her private parts were visible. Most scenes with Irene Donnely were designed to be provocative and served little to no functional aspect of the story of the film. Appearance At the beginning of the film, My Bloody Valentine, Irene Donnely was shown to be a young, beautiful and cheerful girl. Irene Donnely had long blonde hair and she styled her hair by having her fringe pinned up with a hair pin. Furthermore, Irene Donnely also styled her hair by having a few strands of her hair highlighted in pink. Irene Donnely was first introduced in the film, My Bloody Valentine, when she was shown attending a party at the haunted underground tunnel with a number of young people, including her boyfriend, Axel, along with her good friends, Sarah and Tom. During Irene Donnely's first appearance in the film, My Bloody Valentine, Irene Donnely was shown to be dressed very casually while she was attending the party with her good friends at the haunted underground tunnel. Irene Donnely was shown to be dressed in a purple-colored sleeveless top. Her top had some white patterns on it. She was also seen to be wearing a black-colored skirt and long, black-colored stockings. Ten years after Irene Donnely's first encounter with the pick axe killer, Irene Donnely was shown to have aged a bit. Irene Donnely aged rather well as she still looked very beautiful even after 10 years. Compared to her younger self, Irene Donnely's hair style had changed. For instance, Irene Donnely's older hairstyle did not have any pins to keep her fringe in place. Moreover, Irene Donnely no longer had any strands of pink highlighted hair in her long blonde hair. In all of Irene Donnely's appearances after ten years in the film, My Bloody Valentine, Irene Donnely was shown to be wearing her birthday suit and her birthday suit only. This is because the only time when Irene Donnely appeared ten years later in the film, was when Irene Donnely made love to a man named Frank. Personality During Irene Donnely's younger days, Irene Donnely was shown to be a person who is honest and loyal to her friends. Irene Donnely was shown to be the type of person who takes her promises seriously and would keep her promises no matter what. This was shown during the party at the haunted underground tunnel when Irene Donnely was shown to be sitting on a car, waiting for her friends, Tom and Sarah to arrive. When Axel got impatient and asked Irene Donnely to enter the tunnel without Tom and Sarah, Irene Donnely still insisted on waiting for them, as she had promised Tom and Sarah that she will wait for them. Moreover, when Irene Donnely was younger, she was shown to be very much like many typical young girls, as Irene Donnely loves taking photos. This was shown when her friends, Tom and Sarah, finally arrived at the party. The moment Tom and Sarah arrived at the party at the haunted underground tunnel, Irene Donnely immediately suggested taking photos of Tom and Sarah, which made Tom and Sarah happy. Besides her love of taking photos of her friends, Irene Donnely was also shown to be camera-friendly, as she likes to be photographed as well, especially with her boyfriend, Axel. However, unfortunately for Irene Donnely, her boyfriend, Axel, did not want to take any photos with her. This led to Irene Donnely feeling a little upset at Axel, as Irene Donnely was shown to be complaining slightly to her boyfriend about him not wanting to take pictures with her. During this scene, Irene Donnely was also shown to be the type of person who does not remain angry for a long period of time. This is because even though she was upset that her boyfriend refused to take a photo with her, she was only upset for a while. In fact, Irene Donnely was shown to be smiling and laughing when her boyfriend accidentally hit his head. After 10 years, during Irene Donnely's older days, her character had changed a little bit. For instance, Irene Donnely had become more vulgar and had started using more profanities. This was shown after she had finished making love to Frank. While Irene Donnely was making love to Frank, Frank had been secretly recording the whole act without Irene Donnely knowing. When they had finished, Frank quickly tried to keep his camera without Irene Donnely noticing. However, Irene Donnely realized the camera when Frank was about to keep the camera. Irene Donnely is a woman who hates being filmed or photographed when she is a naked woman. As a result, when Irene Donnely realized that Frank had been secretly recording her, she became very furious and started using profanities at Frank. Frank then tried to calm Irene Donnely down. Frank also offered to pay Irene Donnely some money, so that he could keep the footage of Irene Donnely in her birthday suit. This however, was not successful. Instead, it made Irene Donnely even angrier. Frank ignored whatever comments Irene Donnely had to say and threw Irene Donnely some money. Frank then attempted to leave the motel with the footage of Irene Donnely naked as a jaybird. Death Furious of being filmed without her consent, Irene Donnely grabbed a gun from her bag and chased after Frank to prevent Frank from leaving with the footage of her in her birthday suit. Irene Donnely was so mad at Frank for filming her naked and treating her like a hooker. So mad, it escalated to a point where she became rash enough to walk naked outside her motel room. Irene Donnely did not care about her private parts being uncovered in public. When Irene Donnely had finally caught up with Frank, she pointed her gun at Frank and threatened to shoot and murder him with it. Irene Donnely then furiously demanded that Frank hand over the footage of her in all her naked glory to her immediately, otherwise she would not hesitate to open fire and kill him on the spot. However, Frank was not at all intimidated by any of Irene Donnely's threats, not even a little intimidated. Frank then calmly told Irene Donnely that he did not want her anymore. He also mentioned that he knew the gun was not loaded. Irene Donnely, frustrated that her plan to get the footage of her in her birthday suit back from Frank had failed miserably, reacted by throwing her gun right at Frank's face. When Frank was about to get into his truck to leave the motel, something terrible happened. The moment Frank open the door to the driver's seat of his truck, Frank was murdered. Frank's murderer then stepped out of Frank's vehicle and revealed himself to Irene Donnely. Irene Donnely was shocked and terrified to discover that Frank had just been murdered by the same pick axe killer she encountered 10 years ago. To Irene Donnely, the good news was that she no longer had to worry about other people viewing Frank's footage of her naked. However, the bad news outweighed the good news because the bad news was that she was completely naked and helpless and had to find a way to escape from the pick axe killer, as the pick axe killer will not hesitate at all to kill her. Terrified of being murdered by the pick axe killer, Irene Donnely ran as fast as she could to get away from the pick axe killer. Irene Donnely ran back into her motel. When she got back into the motel, Irene Donnely found herself trapped in the motel as there was not a lot of space in the motel. Irene Donnely then looked everywhere in the motel for places to hide. Irene Donnely's first instinct was to hide in a closet. However, when she opened the closet, she saw that the closet was full and there was no room for her to fit in the closet. Without much of a choice, Irene Donnely's only option was to hide under the bed. Quickly, Irene Donnely crawled and got under the bed to hide herself from the pick axe killer. Irene Donnely kept very quiet and prayed that the pick axe killer would not find her. Unfortunately for Irene Donnely, the pick axe killer found her almost immediately. The pick axe killer grabbed Irene Donnely by her leg and tried to pull her out. Unable to pull Irene Donnely out from under the bed, the pick axe killer grabbed the mattress and removed it from the bed frame, revealing Irene Donnely lying underneath the bed frame. The pick axe killer then went to pick up his pick axe, so that he could deliver a killing blow on Irene Donnely. Irene Donnely quickly seized that moment and got up on her two feet. Irene Donnely then proceeded to use the bed frame to shield herself from the pick axe killer's blows. With no where to run or hide, Irene Donnely had no choice but to fight off the pick axe killer. Terrified, Irene Donnely was seen yelling a lot of profanities at the killer. With the bed frame as her shield to the pick axe killer's attacks, Irene Donnely was able to block a few killing blows from the pick axe killer. But in the end, Irene Donnely was unable to protect herself from the pick axe killer, as the pick axe killer managed to claim Irene Donnely's life.